fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo 4DS
The Nintendo 4DS is the newest system in the Nintendo DS family. System Features The Nintendo 4DS has the design of a regular Nintendo 3DS but with a wider screen that measures 3 1/2 in., close to the length of what the Nintendo 3DS's screen was. It has a left control stick and a right control stick that can be used with not only Nintendo 4DS games, but also Nintendo 3DS games. It's 4DS card slot can read 4DS and 3DS games. The buttons have been reverse engineered from the original 3DS into the Nintendo 4DS. The stylus holder is placed on the right side of the 4DS and the headphone jack is placed where the stylus used to be on the original 3DS. The screen has a better 3D effect than the original 3DS, and it has a lever to control the depth of the 3D next to it. The "4D" part of the 4DS is fans, heat pads, rumble feature, and a surround sound headset bundled with every system at no additional cost on you (although it costs Nintendo some money). The two fans are placed on either side of the 3D screen. They are programmed to activate when, and we'll take Mario Kart 4DS as an example, a racer speeds past you, an explosion happens near by, you're in a hang-gliding section or when you go off a big jump. Still taking Mario Kart 4DS for an example, the heat pads will activate when you are near lava or fire, when you are caught in an explosion or when you are directly behind a racer. The heat pads will be at their hottest (80°F) when you fall into lava. The heat pads are located on either side of the touch screen. They take up a majority of the space and are soft, gray pads protecting immense heat fans in the Nintendo 4DS. For the third time taking Mario Kart 4DS as an example, the rumble will activate when you hit a wall or another player. The air fans, heat pads, rumble, excellent 3D and surround sound work together to create the feeling that you are inside the game. It's as close to virtual reality as a DS may ever reach. Digital Features When you boot up the Nintendo 4DS, you must either create or link a Nintendo Network account to continue to the menu. The menu has a layout like the Nintendo 3DS XL's. It features many already downloaded games and channels. The settings is the first thing on the list. Here, you can set the time and date, toggle parental controls, toggle your Nintendo Network ID and now change the color of the menu border like you could on the original DS. The next few items are the Health & Safety Information, Sound Test, 4DS Camera, Swapnote, Nintendo eShop, Mii Maker, Download Play, Nintendo Video, Nintendo Zone viewer and Activity Log. I'd like to talk about the new and improved AR Card Games. AR Cards come bundled with the Nintendo 4DS system. Now not only are character AR cards bundled with the system for snapshots, but there are also "stage cards". These stage cards will give your snapshot a background. Stage cards included with the 4DS include Super Bell Hill, Lorule, Dream Land, Brinstar, Saffron City and now Corneria City with the new Fox AR card! Also featured in the menu is Face Raiders II. In this new edition of Face Raiders you take a picture of someone's face, make it prettier with the doodle stoodle and then battle the evil faces you created while saving some good ones. You may notice that I didn't talk about the Streetpass Mii Plaza. Well, that's because there's something taking it's place: the Miiverse Plaza. With the edition of Miiverse, Streetpass seems almost useless at this point. The 4DS completely removes Streetpass and puts the Miiverse Plaza in it's place. Your friends all show up here and talk about what they're saying on Miiverse. You can play returning Streetpass games as well as some new ones, like Ghost Manor, Space Shooter and Blast Train. Upcoming Titles These are some upcoming games for the Nintendo 4DS. Launch Titles Mario Titles Super Mario 4D Universe (sequel to Super Mario 3d World) Mario Kart 4DS (Not final title) NEW Super Mario Bros. 3 Mario Party circus tour The Legend of Zelda Titles The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 4D Kirby Titles Kirby: Super Orbit (also for Nintendo 3DS) Other Titles Nintendogs + Cats: A New Life Brain Age Academy Art Academy: Neon Art Hello Kitty Cruisers Lego: The Hobbit The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Video Game Batman Arkham Knight Blackgate Go! Series: 4D Shenanigans Titles for 2015 Wario Titles WarioWare: Fourth Dimension Fire Emblem Titles Fire Emblem Unleashed Animal Crossing Titles Animal Crossing: City Life Tomodachi Life Titles Tomodachi Life Dreams Category:Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Nintendo Consoles Category:Retro Fantendo Consoles